L'arme qui tuera les Shinobies ?
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Tsunade reçoit une étrange Hyuuga qi affirme avoir une mission qui à pour but de sauver le monde des ninjas... Chapitre 6 : Orochimaru
1. le début

Voila une nouvelle fic Naruto !

**Chapitro 0 : C'est la présentation de la fic avant qu'elle commence...**

Tout d'abord, cette histoire ce passera se passera après une fin simple du manga Naruto. C'est-à-dire :

L'Akatsuki n'existe plus, Orochimaru est mort et Sasuke est de retour au village de Konoha et il a tuer Itachi. Mais Naruto n'est pas encore Hokage (Naruto : CONNARD !)

Vraiment c'est simple !

Voici l'histoire : Tsunade reçoit un jour un étrange visiteur. Une jeune Hyuuga, de 15ans, qu'elle n'a jamais vue et qui n'existe dans aucuns fichiers et archives de Konoha. Cette demoiselle affirme venir du futur et qu'elle a une mission à confier aux ninjas de Konoha et de Suna pour sauver un futur où les ninjas ont presque tous étaient anéantis à cause d'une arme...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'étrange Hyuuga.**

Dépuis la fin des problèmes comme Orochimaru qui voulait détruire Konoha et l'Akatsuki qui voulait les démons, Tsunade avait plein de paprasse à remplir.

"Pfioou..." soupira Godaime. "Pas de mission à confier aux ninjas depuis 2semaines et pourtant, j'ai autant de merde à remplir ! Mais pourquoi y'en a autant ?"

"Tsunade-sama !"

C'était Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade, qui venez d'entrer dans le bureau de cette dernière.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" demanda l'hokage qui voyait un moyen d'éviter les documents.

"Une Hyuuga veut vous voir ?" répondit l'assistante.

"Qui est-ce ? Hinata ? Hanabi ?" demanda Tsunade en se rappellant des deux seuls Hyuuga feminins.

"Aucune des deux ! Vous devrier la voir ! Moi-même je ne comprend la situation !"

Shizune se poussa et une jeune femme de 15ans environ entra. Grande d'environ 1m50, avec 45kg d'après Tsunade, elle avait les cheveux blonds et possédait les yeux blanc, caractéristique du clan Hyuuga.

"Tsunade-Sama ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !" salua la jeune fille.

"Qui es-tu ? Tu viens de dire que c'est un plaisir de me revoir mais je me souviens pas de toi !" remarqua Tsunade.

"Vous me connaissez pas encore ! Mais moi je vous connais, ou plutot je vous connaiterais quand quelque année !"

L'hokage et son assistante regardaient l'étrangére dans un silence lourd.

"Je ne comprend pas !" disait enfin Shizune.

"Moi aussi ! Faudrait que tu t'explique !" ordonna Tsunade.

"Bien sûre ! Je m'appelle Hana Hyuuga ! Inutile de chercher dans les archives, je n'existe pas encore car pour faire cours, je viens du futur !"

"Shizune ! Va me chercher des somniefères, je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil !" ordonna l'Hokage.

"Moi aussi !" répondit cette dernière.

"J'ai été envoyé ici grâce à une technique que Orochimaru avait tenter de crée sans avoir fini ses recherches, mais grâce à quelques jouunins, cette technique fut mis au point."

"Stop !" ordonna Tsunade. "Shizune ! Va me chercher ce document dans la salle "techniques interdites et expérience d'Orochimaru"."

Tsunade donna un petit morceau de papier dans laquelle elle avait écrit un mot et quand son assistante fut partie.

"Personne sauf moi a vu ce livre qui parler d'une technique qui devait faire voyager dans le temps quand Orochimaru fut tué." expliqua Tsunade. "Mais ce serpent ne l'avait pas fini !"

"Exacte !" reprit Hana. "Mais sur ordre de l'hokage et sur votre conseil, nous avons réussi à finir ce travail après 3ans de travail, on m'a envoyé ici pour empêcher la pire des fins pour tout les Shinobis de tout les village caché. L'hokage ainsi que vous même à écris ce message, vous étiez sûre que vous croirez ce qui est écrit."

Hana tendit un rouleau à Tsunade qui le prit pour le dérouler et lire.

"Salut la vieille ! C'est Naruto ! Je t'envois cette Kunoichi car nous devons sauver notre avenir. Je te laisse écrire la situation car c'est trop chiant d'expliquer la situation."

Tsunade reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Naruto et sa politesse avec elle. Quand elle lu la suite, elle reconnu SON écriture.

"Tsunade, enfin... Moi même mais en quelque année de moins, sache que dans 1ans, les villages cachés vont subir d'étrange attaque. Un homme peut détruire un village en une nuit avec l'aide d'une technique."

"Détruire un village caché en une nuit ?" répéta l'hokage et lut la suite.

"Après des années de recherche, nous n'arrivons pas à nous débarasser de cet individu qui après avoir causé des dégats au monde des ninjas, s'attaque désormé au monde alors nous avons mis en place un plan, nous avons découvert où ce trouver cette arme, ainsi, avec la technique d'Orochimaru, nous avons envoyer Hana pour qu'elle puisse détruire cette technique. Pour preuve que ce soit bien moi Tsunade qui te parle, sache que demain, tu avais prévus d'aller jouer au poker avec Jiraya et Naruto et que ce dernier va tout nous prendre."

"Ah bha... Je vais pas jouer demain !" répliqua Tsunade et reprit sa lecture.

"Pour finir, je t'envois la liste de tout ceux qu'il te faudra pour réussir cette mission ainsi que tout les détails dessus. Signé Tsunade et Naruto."

Tsunade leva la tête et vit Hana debout, en train de dormir.

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais je sais pas qui..." remarqua l'Hokage. "Eh ! Réveille-toi !"

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

"Désoler, j'ai pas trop dormis depuis hier quand j'ai appris que j'avais cette mission !" s'excusa Hana.

"Naruto est Hokage ?"

"Oui ! Mais faut pas lui dire, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit !"

"Pas de risque ! Mais c'est quoi cette technique destructrice ?"

"Tous que nous savons, c'est qu'elle crée une tornade nous n'en savons pas plus ! C'est pour ça que nous devions aller la détruire ! Voici tous ce dont nous savons et qui peut nous aider !"

Hana sortie de sa poche un rouleau et l'a donna à Tsunade.

Soudain Shizune entra avec un cahier un peu abimé.

"Voici ce que vous m'avez demander !" montra l'assistante en tendant le cahier avec marqué dessus "Voyage temporel".

Tout de suite, la jeune Hyuuga sortie un cahier identique mais un peu plus abîmé.

"Merci Shizune !" remercia Tsunade. "Apparament toute ce que m'a dit la demoiselle est vrai ! Shizune ! Va me chercher tout ceux qui sont sur cette liste !"

L'hokage lancea le rouleau à Shizune qui une fois en sa possession, parti en courant.

"En attendant, Hana, tu vas attendre ici ! J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la situation de ton époque."

"Tous ce que vous voudrez, Tsunade-sama."

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Prochain chapitre : Vous découvrirez la grande équipe qui ira détruire ce qui pourrait être la fin de Konoha et comment se fera le départ de l'équipe._

_

* * *

_

Voila ! J'espere que ça vous a plue ! LAISSER MOI DES REVIEWS PLEASE ! ça serait simpas !

YUE


	2. Hana du futur

**Réponces au reviews "anonyme"(selon le site) :**

La rebelle Détraquer : Et ben... Voila la suite !

luluflo4 : Voila ! La suite et là !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réunion et prèparation pour la mission.**

"Ces garçons... Il suffit qu'ils aient une seul journée de repos et ils en profitent pour s'entraîner... Si on peut appeller ça de l'entraînement..."

Dans une zone d'entraînement Sakura regarda Sasuke et Naruto en train de se battre soit-disant pour s'entraîner, car entre deux coups, ils se lanceaient des insultes et les coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Bref, une situation qui ferait rire Kakashi, s'il n'était pas en mission au pays des vagues.

Mais ce joyeux combat allait prendre fin, car Shizune arriva.

"Bonjours Sakura !" Salua Shizune.

"Bonjours Shizune !" répondit Sakura. "Que fait vous dans le coin ?"

"Je viens vous chercher : toi, Sasuke et Naruto ! Tu peux arrêter ces deux là ?"

Très vite, Sakura lancea deux shurikens pour chacun de ses amis, mais ses derniers les esquivérent sans difficulté.

"Pourquoi tu nous arrête Sakura ?" demanda Sasuke qui se dirigé vers son amie.

"Apparament Shizune nous cherche !" répondit la kunoichi au cheveux roses.

"Une mission ?" demanda subitement Naruto.

"Sûrement ! Vous devez vous rendre dans le bureau de l'hokage maintenant !"

Pendant que l'équipe 7 se rendait au bureau de Tsunade, Shizune regarda la liste.

"Voyons voir... Reste... Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru et Ino. Pourquoi demander tout nos meilleurs éléments ? Cette mission n'est quand même pas aussi dangeureuse... Enfin, l'équipe de Neji rentre de mission aujourd'hui, il resterons au bureau, quand au six autres, ils doivent s'entraîner."

Shizune trouva finalement dans le terrain juste à côté, l'équipe de Shikamaru, et ils étaient en pleine pose déjeuné.

"Shikamaru Naru !Akimichi Choji ! Ino Yamanaka ! Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement au bureau de l'hokage ! Tout les détails vous seront donné là-bas !"

"Enfin une mission !" s'exclama Ino.

"Galère ! On a à peine profité du repos !" râla déjà Shikamaru.

"Moi je dis rien ! Car je commenceais à m'ennuiyer ! Mais c'est vrai que j'apprècier ces vacances !" continuait Choji.

Laissant la fine équipe finir leur discution, l'assistante de Tsunade partit à la recherche de la dernière équipe, qui se trouver trouver en ville en train d'acheter quelque truc pour une fête.

"Bordel Hinata, la fête n'aura lieu que dans deux semaines ! Pourquoi maintenant ?" râla Kiba.

"Parce qu'il se peut qu'on soit occupé pendant ce temps !" répondit à la place Shino. "C'est peut-être la pénurie des missions aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que demain, on aura plein de demande qui durera tout le mois."

Kiba grogna.

"Kiba s'il te plait ! C'est importannt quand même !" critiqua Hinata.

"Vous voila !" coupa une voix derrière eux.

Le trio se retourna et vit Shizune un peu fatigué.

"Vous devez aller chez l'Hokage maintenant !"

"Mais... Et nos courses ?" demanda doucement Hinata.

"Emmenez-les ! Vous les raménerez après avoir vu l'hokage !"

La dernière équipe parti avec un Kiba qui n'arrêter pas de lâcher des insultes à cause des sacs de course.

Quelques minutes avant, quand l'équipe de Naruto arrive au bureau de Tsunade.

"Salut la vieille ! T'as une mission a nous donner ?" salua Naruto en entrant.

"Je crois que je vais changer d'avis..." marmonna l'hokage. "Mais j'ai pas le choix..."

"C'est quoi cette mission ?" demanda calmement Sasuke.

"Je peux pas encore vous dire !" répondit Tsunade.

"C'est qui cette fille ?" demanda Sakura en montrant Hana. "De la famille à d'Hinata et Neji ?"

"Je m'appelle Hana ! C'est moi qui vous servira de guide pour cette mission !" se présenta l'adolescente du futur. "Je suis ravi de faire cette mission avec vous !"

"Notre guide ?" répéta Naruto. "C'est quoi cette mission ? Une escorte ?"

"Non ! Je pense pas !" répondit Sasuke. "C'est pas à notre escorte de nous guider ! C'est à nous de choisir le chemin pour raccompagne la personne, pour choisir le moins risqué pour le client !"

"T'es vraiment un boulet Naruto ! En plus elle porte un bandeau !" Remarqua Sakura en montrant le bandeau, qui portait le symbole de la feuille, autour du cou d'Hana, comme le portait Hinata.

"En effet !" souria Hana. "Je suis de ce village ! Mais j'aimerais que vous attendiez le reste de l'équipe pour avoir les explications !"

Soudain la porte s'ouuvrit, Neji, Lee et Tenten entrérent.

"Bonjour Hokage !" salua Lee. "Voila le rapport de notre mission Hokage !"

"Vous tombez bien ! J'ai une nouvelle mission importante !"

"YES !" hurla de joie Lee. "On part quand ?"

"On peut se reposer avant ?" demanda Tenten fatiguée.

"Vous me donnerez votre rapport après cet entretien !"

"Je peux savoir qui est cette fille !" demanda Neji. "On dirait une Hyuuga, mais je ne la connais pas !"

"Je me présenterai officiellement quand toute l'équipe sera là !" expliqua Hana.

Neji regarda la Hyuuga.

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ?" pensa Neji.

Soudain l'équipe de Shikamaru arriva suvi de près par l'équipe d'Hinata.

"C'est ça l'équipe ?" demanda Naruto en voyant toutes ces personnes.

"C'est un peu beaucoup ! Surtout pour demander les meilleurs shinobis de Konoha !" rajouta Sasuke.

"Ecoutait-moi tous !" commencea Tsuande. "Si vous êtes tous ici, c'est parce que cette demoiselle qui se trouve à ma droite affirme que le monde des ninjas risque de disparaitre."

"QUOI !" hurlérent tout les convoqués.

"L'histoire que je viens d'entendre et que cette demoiselle va vous raconter, va vous paraitre invraisemblable mais pourtant, c'est vrai !" continua Tsunade comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. "A toi de jouer ! Hana !"

"Je m'appelle Hana ! Et je viens du futur !"

Tout le reste, sauf Tsunade, regardait la jeune fille.

"Bientôt, quelqu'un mettera la main sur une puissante technique qui peut détruire tout un village en une nuit ! J'ai étais envoyé à votre époque pour détruire cette technique avait que son posseseur du futur met la main dessus !"

"TEMPS MORT !" Hurla Naruto. "Comment ça, tu viens du futur ?"

"J'ai étais envoyé ici grâce à une technique inachevé de Orochimaru !" expliqua Hana tout en souriant.

"Je me souviens maintenant ! Orochimaru essaiyait de crée une technique pour remonter dans le temps ! Mais il n'avait pas fini quand nous l'avons tué !" se rappella Sasuke.

"Exacte ! Nous avons mis toute les expériences d'Orochimaru dans un placard !" continua Tsunade.

"Et Tsunade, avec l'aide de quelques ninjas ont continués les recherches pour m'envoyer ici ! Pour sauver le futur de la destruction !"

"Pourquoi nous avoir tous appellé ?" demanda Neji. "Si j'ai bien suivi, il faut juste mettre la main sur la technique avant un fou, non ?"

"Exacte ! Mais j'ai pus seulement être envoyé à ce moment ! Et d'après la Tsunade de mon époque, nous avons une semaine avant que Suna soit attaqué par cette technique !" répondit Hana. "Donc nous avons que peu de temps avant la date donné ! Et nous avons deux missions à vous donner ! La premier est de retrouver cette technique et de la détruire !"

"Et la deuxième ?" demanda Sakura.

"Trouver la personne qui veut mettre la main dessus ! Il est possible qu'il soit déjà à Suna en train de la chercher !" répondit Hana.

"Mais pourquoi autant de monde ?" demanda Lee. "Deux équipes devraient suffir à mon avis !"

"Non ! Car on va avoir besoin de tout vos talents pour se fraiyer un chemin vers la technique !"

"Jeunes gens ! Sachaient tous que l'avenir de tout les villages cachés sont entre vos mains !" reprit Tsunade. "Vous devez absolument accepter cette mission !"

"C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux... Mais j'accepte !" répondit Naruto fou de joie. "Vous aussi les gars !"

"Le gars doit être balèze pour utiliser cette technique ! Je veux bien me mesurer à lui !" répondit Lee.

"Marre de me faire chier ! J'accepte même si cette mission sera emmerdante, même s'il en a pas l'air !" Hurla Kiba.

Tout le reste de la grande équipe acceptérent la mission.

"Bien ! Alors allez-vous préparer ! La mission commence demain !" ordonna Tsunade.

"Quelqu'un peut me faire visiter Konoha ? J'aimerai profité d'être ici pour voir le village en entier !" disait Hana en regardant dehors.

"Moi je peux !" Hurla Naruto en levant la main. "J'ai justement faim ! En même temps on ira à Ichiraku manger des râmen !"

"Oh oui ! J'adore manger là-bas !" s'exclama à son tour Hana.

"T'avait pas dis que Konoha à était détruit ?" demanda Sasuke.

"On vit toujours là-bas, parmis les débris ! Vue que l'on est souvent attaqué !" expliqua Hana.

"Une minuite !" interpella Tsunade. "Je dois trouver un logement pour la demoiselle !"

"On devrait évité de la faire venir dans la demeurs des Hyuuga ! Sinon Hiashi-dono risque de bien l'embêté !" remarqua Neji. "Surtout si elle vient du futur !"

"Tsunade de mon époque a pensé à ce problème de logement ! Elle m'a dit de dormir chez Naruto !" répondit Hana.

"Si mon moi du futur a dit ça ! L'affaire est réglé !" remarqua Tsunade.

"Aller ! On y va ! J'ai faim !" Ordonna Naruto qui se fouté de la situation.

"Naruto..." Marmonna Sakura. "Une fille dort chez toi... Et tu t'en rend pas compte..."

"Ou il s'en fout, ou il est con..." pensa Sasuke à son tour.

Plus tard à Ichiraku, Naruto accompagné de Hana, mangeait son 4ème bol de râmen.

"Même aujourd'hui, votre appétit est grand !" remarqua Hana.

"Tu m'as connu dans le futur ?" demanda Naruto.

"Heu..." paniqua la demoiselle en touchant ses doigts. "En faite... J'ai... Fait une mission avec vous ! Et vous m'avez invité à manger un bol ici !"

"Ah bon ! Tu peux me dire comment c'est plus tard ?"

"C'est moche..." répondit Hana avec un visage triste. "Malgrès tout les efforts de tout le village... On vit au milieu des débris et dans la peur... On a même du mal a manger à notre faim... Mais vous et vos amis faites tout pour nous redonner espoir ! Et ils comptent sur moi..."

"On réussira cette mission ! J'ai pas envis d'être le futur Hokage d'un monde détruit et qui a peur ! Je veux être l'hokage d'un monde souriant ! Et pouvoir manger des râmen à volonté !" souria Naruto en posant son bol.

"Merci !"

"Au faite ! Je suis Hokage ?"

"Heu... En faite... Personne n'a fait gaffe au titre depuis que nous vivons dans cette condition !" menti Hana en faisant un geste avec ses doigts.

"Zut ! Alors là, j'ai de bonne raison de sauver le futur !" cracha Naruto. "Monsieur ! Un autre bol !"

"Moi aussi !" commanda Hana.

Plus loin, sur un toit, Sasuke regarda les deux mangeurs de râmen et dit en souriant.

"Aucun doute ! Ils se ressemblent bien ! En tout cas, ils ont les même gestes ! Elle ne peut donner que son prènom, mais malgrès le fait que ce soit une Hyuuga, je vois bien qui est son père ! Quand à la mère, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solution !"

Plus tard, Naruto et Hana rentrèrent chez Naruto, pour que ce dernier puisse au moins prèparé un lit pour son invité.

"Désolé si c'est le bordel !" s'excusa Naruto. "J'aime pas trop ranger !"

"Son bureau d'Hokage est effraiyant mais là..." marmonna Hana en voyant le désordre. "Un cyclone est passé ?"

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

"Te gêne pas Sasuke, fait comme chez toi !" râla Naruto en reconnaissant son ami.

"Je suis venu car je m'inquiété pour la fille ! Faut dire que c'est pas la propreté chez toi !" remarqua Sasuke en regardant les vêtements de Naruto un peu partout. "Et j'aimerais parler à Hana ! J'aimerais qu'elle me renseigne sur quelques points !"

Hana regarda Sasuke avec méfiance.

"Pourquoi pas !" répondit elle très sûre d'elle.

"Fait pas de connerie Sasuke ! Pense à Sakura !" blagua Naruto avant de recevoir une pluie de shuriken. "Pauvre malade !"

Dans la rue, la nuit commencé à tomber, et Sasuke marchait avec Hana.

"Pourquoi tu m'emméne assez loin ?" demanda l'adolescente.

"Parce que je n'ai pas envis que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende ce que je vais dire ! Surtout pas Naruto !" répondis Sasuke en regardant autours de lui.

"Alors parle !"

"Tu as quel âge déjà ?"

"15ans."

"Tu naiteras dans combien de temps ?"

"Dans 2ans, normalement !"

"Il a encore du temps alors..." marmonna Sasuke.

"Pourquoi ces question ?"

"Dernière question !" coupa Sasuke. "Ton nom de famille ?"

"Je ne dois pas le donner." répondit timidement Hana tout en se touchant les doigts.

"Ton geste mimique me rappelle quelqu'un !"

Cette réflextion fit réagir Hana.

"Tout porte à croire que tes parents sont sûre un ou plutôt une Hyuuga et que ton père est Naruto !"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda Hana tout rouge.

"Numéro un ! Pendant que vous mangiez des râmens, je vous ai observé. Et tes gestes ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Naruto ! Alors soit tu le connais très bien dans le futur, soit il t'a élévé et il y a des chance pour que tu soit sa fille !"

"C'est tout ? Il est vrai qu'il ait pus être mon maître !"

"Le deux va tout gâché ! Les Hyuugas s'entraînent chez eux ! Donc même si tu as connus Naruto, ça fera 3ans au moins, mais dans un monde apocaliptique, je pense que tu aurais du mal à rester avec lui, surtout si comme tu lui as dis, la nourriture se fait rare ! Donc, reste le fait qu'il t'ait élévé ! Ou plutôt qu'il soit ton père !"

"Bravo ! Tu as découvert la moitié de mes origines..."

"Je n'ai pas fini !" coupa Sasuke. "Quand à ta mère, ton geste mimique quand tu es gêné ressemble à celui d'Hinata ! Déduction, tes parents sont Hinata Hyuuga et Naruto Uzumaki !"

Lourd silence après cette déduction. Mais soudain Hana pouffa de rire :

"Dire que tu m'avais prévenu avant mon départ !" Hana prit une voix grave et proche de Sasuke. "Si tu change pas tes habitudes, je suis sûre que je serai qui tu es dans le passé !"

"He bien j'avais, ou plutôt, j'aurais raison !"

"Être auprès d'Orochimaru vous a affuté votre sens de déduction !"

"J'ai surtout appris à me méfier !" répliqua Sasuke.

"Ne dite rien..."

"Quoi ?"

"Ne dite rien à mes parents... ça pourrait gâché le futur !" reprit Hana.

"Aucun risque ! Mais il se peut que d'autres remarques tes origines ! Surtout Neji !"

"J'ai tout prévus ! J'ai même masqué mon odeur, pour contré Akamaru ! Je suis impossible à identifier ! Sauf par déduction !"

"En cas de problème, tu peux m'en parler !" finissa Sasuke avant de reprendre la marche.

"C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dis avant mon départ ! Parce que tu savais que ça arriverais !"

"Sûrement."

En rentrant chez Naruto, ce dernier avait nettoyé son appartement avec l'aide du Kage Bushin.

Le lendemain, toute la grande équipe attendait à l'entée de Konoha, avec le retard de Naruto et Hana.

"Désolé du retard !" s'excusa Naruto. "Mais on s'est réveillé un peu tard !"

"C'est pas pour autre chose ?" ricana Kiba avant de recevoir un coup de poing de Sasuke.

"Dis pas de connerie, je les ai surveillé la nuit sur ordre de l'Hokage !"

"Tu m'as vraiment surveillé ?" demanda doucement Naruto à son ami.

"Pas trop en réalité ! Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu dorme !"

Un peu en arrière, Hinata, n'était pas rassuré

**Fin du chapitre**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Vous aurez droit à un petit bout de chemin qui ne sera pas ennuiyeux. Et l'arrivé à Suna où le kazekage les attendra pour leurs filer un coup de main._


	3. arrivé à Suna

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

ash : J'espere que c'était voyant que j'avais mis ce couple ! lol

jennifer : Ecris sur ta PSP ? Trop classe ! Fait la quand même ton histoire, j'ai envis de la lire !

luluflo4 : T'as vue le Sasuke dans 2ans et demi plus tard ? C'est une horreur ses fringues ! Faut jamais vivre chez Orochimaru, sinon, bonjours les gouts vestimentaires de merdre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Suna nous voila.**

L'équipe de Konoha se rendit à Suna avec comme dirigeant Hana.

Retour en arrière, au moment où la grande équipe commenceait à partir.

"Qui dirige cette mission ?" demanda Lee.

"C'est moi !" hurla Naruto en levant la main.

"D'après Tsunade ! Celle du futur !" précisa Hana. "C'est moi car je connais les directives de cette mission !"

"C'est logique !" remarqua Sasuke.

"Commandé par une inconnue ! Fait chier !" râla Shikamaru.

Retours dans le présent, où la nuit commencé à tomber, et Hana avait donné l'ordre d'établir le campement.

"Bon... On arrivera demain après midi c'est ça ?" demanda Lee en montant la tente des garçons vue que celle des filles était monté.

"Normalement oui !" répondit Sasuke qui lui donnait un coup de main. "Sauf si des boulets se réveillent en retard."

Non loin du campement, Naruto et Kiba éternuérent alors qu'ils ramassérent du bois pour le feu.

Dans la tente des filles, ces dernières s'installérent.

"Dis Hana ! Le future est si catastrophique que ça ?" demanda Sakura.

"Disons que vivre dans des maisons en ruine qui dès qu'elles sont retapés, redeviennent des ruines car un malade nous lance cette tornade ! Disons que c'est pas très classe !" répondit Hana en souriant.

"Et elle dit ça avec le sourire..." remarqua Ino.

"Disons que là-bas, des amis m'ont appris à sourire quand ça va mal... Sinon, on peut dire qu'on est mort..."

"Eh ben... Le future nous promet des choses !" marmonna Ino.

"Et côté mecs ? C'est comment ?" demanda Tenten en s'approchant de la jeune Hana.

"J'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur vos futures !" critiqua la Hyuuga du future.

"Pas pour nous ! Toi !" reprit Tenten. "Malgrès les problèmes, t'as quand même quelqu'un en vu !"

"Heu..." fit Hana. "Disons que j'ai pas trop pensé à ça... Nous sommes toujours occupé et presque tout le monde meurt... alors..."

"16ans et pas un mec en vu ?" hurla Sakura.

"Mouais... T'es une Hyuuga... Tes parents ont du te choisir un mari." remarqua Tenten. "Comme ça risque d'arrivé à Hinata."

"ça risque pas ! J'ai peut-être le Byakugan mais mes parents veulent pas choisir mon mari ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas retirer cette histoire ?" demanda Hana à l'adresse d'Hinata.

"Si, mais mon père veut garder cette soi-disant tradition..." répondit Hinata triste.

A l'extérieur, du côté de Naruto et Kiba, la discution allait de plus belle.

"La fille du future a dormi chez toi ?" demanda Kiba en cherchant du bois mort.

"Et alors ?" demanda Naruto.

"Me dis pas qu'il sait rien passé ! Là je te traite de menteur !"

"On a mangé des râmens, on a à peine discuté. Rien d'autre !"

"De quoi avez-vous discuté ?"

"J'ai essaiyé d'avoir des info genre les missions les plus interressantes, les resultats de course... Histoire de me faire un peu d'argent, j'ai besoin de refaire la plomberie de mon apparte ! Et les meilleurs râmens qu'il existe !"

"Mettait une belle jeune fille et Naruto dans un appart... Et ils discutent de râmens... Je rêve..." soupira Kiba.

"Tu croiyais quoi ?" demanda Naruto.

Dans le campement, Neji se posa des questions.

"On rêve Neji ?" demanda Sasuke qui alla vers lui après qu'il ait fini de monter la dernière tente.

"Je me demander seulement qui était cette Hana !" répondit Neji. "Elle ressemble à une Hyuuga, mais je me demande bien de quel branche ! Je dirais bien de la branche principal vu qu'elle a pas le sceau !"

"Je lui ai dis la même chose et elle m'a dis que depuis que la mort pése sur tout le monde, l'idée du sceau a été retiré car il aurait besoin de tout le monde !" menti Sasuke pour protéger la fille du futur.

"Autre chose. Hana ? C'est son vrai nom ?" continua le Hyuuga. "Après tout, elle devrait donner un faux nom pour évité de donner des infos..."

"Te casse pas la tête !" coupa l'Uchiwa. "En vivant avec Orochimaru j'ai appris certain truc pour savoir qui ment et qui dis la vérité, et je fais confiance à Hana !"

"Moi je me méfie !"

"Eh les gars ! V'la le bois !" Hurla Naruto accompagné de Kiba qui agité du bois.

"Choji ! Prépare nous le meilleur repas !" ordonna Shikamaru.

"Laisser faire le pro de la bouffe !" hurla l'Akimichi qui sortait toute sorte d'ustensile de cuisine.

Après un bon repas, les tours de garde furent décidé et la nuit pouvait commencer, mais la maniére de choisir les tours de garde fut mauvaise car tout se décida au Janken et celà se faisait par équipe de deux. Hinata était la première pour commencer avec Hana. Car en réalité, Hana avait une chance incroyable, sûrement hérité de son père, et elle voulait discuté avec sa mère. Et comme tout le monde dormait, elle pouvait lui parler tranquillement.

"Dis moi Hinata, toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ?" demanda Hana sans tourné autour du pot.

Hinata, complétement prit de vitesse, ne savais pas quoi répondre.

"Heu... Je... Je... Non !"

"Tonton Kiba m'avait dis qu'elle était timide, mais là... Je savais pas que c'était à ce point..." marmonna Hana.

"N'essaiye pas de mentir, je t'ai vu regarder Naruto presque tout le temps !" remarqua Hana.

"Mais... Mais..."

"Tu begaie, c'est la vérité alors !" rigola la jeune fille du futur.

Hinata rougissait tellement que même dans le noir, n'importe qui le remarquerait.

"Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?" continua Hana.

"Je... J'ai peur... Qu'il me rejete..." avoua Hinata.

"Tu sais, hier, j'ai dors chez lui et il m'a dis qu'il aimait bien les filles comme toi ! Timide et discrete !" menti Hana. "Bref... T'as une chance à mon avis !"

"Mais... Mais... Pourquoi je le ferai ?"

"Mais cette mission peut-être dangereuse ! Imagine qu'il se passe un malheure ! Tu t'en voudra pas plus tard ?" demanda Hana qui avait réfléchie à sa réponce.

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Hinata toute rouge.

"Bon ! Alors tu as toute la mission pour y réfléchir ! Mais fait moi une promesse ! Si tu ne lui as pas dis pendant la mission, dis le lui après avant mon départ ! je tiens à voir ce qu'il va se passer ! Déjà qe c'est pas la joie dans mon époque, je tiens à voir un peu de bonheure dans la vie ! Déjà que la vie de shinobi n'est pas drôle ! Enfin, ça dépend de comment on voit ça !"

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans problème, sauf peut-être un Naruto surexité qui réveilla tout le monde pour vite partir vers Suna.

Arrivé à Suna, Le Kazekage de Suna, Gaara, les acccueilla à l'entré ddu village caché.

"J'ai reçu un message de l'Hokage et elle m'a explqué les raisons de votre venue... Dur à imginer comme situation !"

"Whaaa ! C'est lui le Kazekage ! Trop beau !" s'exclama Hana.

"Tu l'avais jamais vu ?" demanda Sasuke juste à côté de la jeune fillle.

"Ben non ! Le Kazekage était toujours occupé dans le future !"

"Même maintenant je suis occupé !" râla Gaara. "Mais bon je m'y fais ! Suivé moi dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquille !"

Plus tard, après des explications.

"Donc... Cette arme se trouve ici ! Mais où précisément ?" demanda Gaara.

"Juste sous une zone de combat ! La zone 44 !"

"La zone 44 ? Celle où les scorpions et serpents ont élus domicile dans ces ruines ? Cette zone est surtout utilisé pour tester les réflexes des jeunes ninjas ! Mais on a dû la fermé car les ruines sont sur le point de s'écrouller... Faut dire, elle date pas d'hier !" remarqua le kage de Suna.

"Pourtant c'est là-bas qu'elle se trouve !"

"En plus un intru se trouve dans le village ?" continua Gaara.

"C'est possible !"

"Je vois... Pour vous aider, je vous enverrais Temari et Kankuro ! Temari vous conduira aux ruines et Kankuro vous aidera à trouver l'imposteur ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder !"

"Merci Gaara ! T'es trop simpas comme mec !" remercia Naruto en souriant.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : On suivrera chaque équipe dans leurs missions et les problèmes à entrer dans le lieu interdit._

Désoler si vous trouvez le chapitre trop court.


	4. commenceont la mission

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

Luluflo4 : Comm je le dis, chacun ses gouts vestimentaires... Mais là, je le dirais pas ! Car là, c'est trop la honte ! Ils ont pas d'argent pour s'acheter des fingue c'est pas possible ! lol

eriru : Ton attente est récompensé ! Voila la suite de l'arme qui tuera les shinobis ! Au passage, La version au lycée est sorti milieu juillet !

ash : Merci de me l'avoir dis ! Voila la suite !

shaya : Qui te dis qu'Hinata n'a pas des doutes ? Et oui, Sasuke est le parrain d'Hana et Sakura sa marraine ! C'est peut-être sa fille, mais rien nous dis qu'elle lui ressemble ! lol Neji, c'est sûre, va sûrement découvrir le secre de Hana ! Quand... Je sais pas encore... Mais qui te dis que les autres seront aux courant un jour ! Elle peut aussi bien partir sans rien dire à tout le monde et seul Sasuke et Tsunade sera au courant ! Si Hana appelle Kiba "oncle", c'est parce qu'elle le considere comme un oncle, pareil pour Shino, elle le considere comme un oncle (une équipe, c'est comme une famille) ! Si Tenten demande a Hana, c'est surtout pour savoir avec qui elle sera plus tard mais pas pour savoir si Hana c'est sa fille ! lol Je previen personne où c'en est dan l'écriture, sinon, c'est pas drôle d'attendre en sachant où c'en est ! Ne rien savoir c'est plus marrant ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les équipes se forment et la mission commnce.**

"Voici comment les équipes seront formé !" commencea Hana en tenant une feuille de papier. "Pour tenter de trouver celui que nous appellerons "Letueur"(note de Yue : Le nom provient du film "Scary Scream Movie" où le tueur portant le masque scream, se fait appeller "Letueur"(Thekilleur en VO)c'est écris sur son permis de conduire), Kankuro, qui sera le leader vu qu'il connait le village. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Ino et Tenten vous chercheraient Letueur. Grâce au Sharingan et au Byakugan, s'il notre ennemi utilise un genjutsu, vous le trouverez facilement ! Kiba avec Akamaru et Shino, vous chercheraient à l'odeur, on a réussi à avoir son odeur dans le futur mais on l'a jamais trouvé malgès ça, alors vous vous en contenterez ! Choji, Ino et Tenten, vous surveillerez les allentours de l'entré des ruines, pour voir si personne n'arrive après que l'autre équipe soit entré !"

"ça devrait aller comme équipe !" affirma Sasuke.

"Ensuite, dans l'équipe des ruines de la zone 44, il y aura, moi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru et Lee ! Moi et Hinata on détecteura les piéges... On les a pas tous trouvé dans le futur, apparament, dans cette zone, le byakugan rencontre des difficultés, allez savoir comment ! Alors deux, c'est plus pratique ! Shikamaru, car grace à son Q.I., on arrivera sûrement à avancer sans problème ! Sakura, grâce à ses jutsu médical, on pourra se soigner en cas de blessures et sa force sera pratique ! Lee et Naruto, c'est surtout pour la protection car apparament, si on en jugeait l'état des lieux que l'on a vu dans le futur, il va y avoir de la baston ! Des réclamations ?"

"Qui a fait ce plan ?" demanda Naruto.

"Shikamaru ! Enfin celui du futur !"

"Pourquoi je me serais mis dans l'équipe des ruines ? C'est trop chiant !"

"D'après ce que tu m'as dis... Enfin que ton futur m'a dis... C'set ça, ou me faire chier assis dans un bureau, à doner des ordres autres par talky-walky, avec un plan de Suna sous le nez ! Et vus que tu connais pas les lieux, t'as préféré le tunnel ! En plus t'as peur de t'endormir à force de rien faire !"

"Feignasse !" rajouta Naruto.

"Plus il grandit, plus son poil dans la main est grand !" continua Kiba.

"C'est fini vos conneries ? On peut y aller ?" demanda Neji qui en avait marre d'entendre des conneries.

"L'équipe d'exploration des ruines, je vous attend là-bas dans dix minuites !" expliqua Temari en partant devant.

"J'ai réflechie aux endroits où vous pourrez surveiller ! Je vais vous donner maintenant vos positions les gars !" déclara Kankuro qui s'approcha des shinobies de Konoha.

Quand tout le monde partirent du bureau, Gaara qui était seul, retourna à ses papiers.

"Si tu as attendu que tout le monde soit parti, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire Hana Hyuuga !" demanda le Kazekage. "Ou plutôt devrai-je dire Hana Uzumaki !"

"La vieille Hokage t'as tout dis ?" demanda Hana qui apparut devant Gaara.

"Non ! Mais disons que y'a des choses qui sont simple à voir ! Et pour faire simple; tu as presque la même odeur !"

"Même Akamaru ne serait pas capable sentir ça !"

"Ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Pour vous dire de faire attention ! Car Suna a était detruit aussi que Letueur ait eu l'arme entre ses mains ! Et autant vous dire, la moitier du village ne survivra pas ! Au cas où la mission échourait, je vous demande de tout faire pour évité que le nombre de victime soit énorme !"

"Si les rues de Suna sont pleine de sable, c'est pas pour le décor ! J'ai développer cette technique après mon accrochage avec l'Akatsuki ! Normalement, aux moindres danger comme celui-là, du sable protégera chaques habitants ! Si je reste ici à attendre, c'est pour me concentré sur cette technique !"

"J'en ai entedu parler ! Et comme dans mon présent, vous avez été pris par surprise, c'est pour ça que la moitié de Suna fut protégé ! Manque de temps, vous n'avez pas fait vite !"

"C'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler en privé ?"

"Ouais !"

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Je vais demander à me faire remplacer pour commencé à me mettre en préparation pour la technique !"

"De rien ! Dite rien aux autres sur mes origines !" termina Hana en partant. "Je tiens à naître bientôt !"

"Naruto ! T'as fille a l'air d'être une bonne kunoichi !" marmonna Gaara en partant à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, au bureau de Tsunade, la situation empirait.

"Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis, Saï ?" demanda l'Hokage.

"Absolument ! Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai fait des recherches sur cette arme et j'ai découvert deux choses ! La première, il s'agit bien d'une technique de Fûton ! Un très vieille technique apparament ! La deuxième, c'est qu'il faut un objet avec ! Et cette objet, je l'ai vu lors de ma dernière mission ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fini à l'hôpital, le voleur m'a eu par surprise !"

En effet, Saï était envoyé faire une escorte de marchand pour le pays de Taki ! Mais une fois dans la maison du marchand, Sai s'est fait attaquer par surprise par un doton extrement violent, ainsi que le marchand qui mourru suite à ses blessures, mais Sai fini dans un coma d'une semaine et il n'a jamais vu son agresseur.

"Cet objet était un des trésor du vieu marchand, le voleur à dû penser que ce dernier ne rentrer pas le jour de son forfait !" continua Saï. "Pensez-vous que le voleur et le future détructeur de pays soit lier ? Ou qu'il soit deux personnes qui agissent ensemble ?"

"Ce n'est pas à exclure ! Pense-tu pouvoir aller à Suna maintenant ?"

"Je me suis parfaitement remis !"

"Fonce à Suna ! Tu es le seul qui peut les prévenirs !"

"Bien Tsunade-sama !" répondit le jeune dessinateur en disparaissant.

"Qui peux-bien vouloir faire ça ? L'Akatsuki est mort... Ainsi que Orochimaru et ses subordonnés..."

A Suna, dans la zone d'entraînement des ruines, la numéro 44, Naruto, Hinata,Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura et Temari attendairent Hana qui arriva enfin.

"Désoler, j'avais des choses à dire au Kazekage !" s'excusa Hana. "On entre ?"

"On veut bien ! Mais où est l'entré ?" demanda Shikamaru.

En effet, la zone ressemblait à une vieille pyramideque l'on venait de raser, où se cacher derrière un rocher était chose facile. Hana emmena sont équipe aux centre des ruines où se trouvait un sarcophage ouvert et vide.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda Naruto.

"La tombe du roi inconnu ! On raconte qu'autrefois, avant la naissance du village, un roi d'un pays lointain mouru en plein desert lors d'un voyage, pile à cette endroit mais il ordonna avant son dernier souffle, que l'on construisse sa tombe comme dans son pays d'origine !" raconta Temari en regardant la tombe. "A la construction du village caché du pays du vent, la tombe était déjà dans cette état et le sarcophage était déjà ouvert ! Des pillards sûrement ! Alors on s'en sert comme terrain d'entraînement !"

"Elle en sait des choses !" s'extasia Lee.

"C'est des histoires qu'on l'on apprend quand on vient s'entraîner ici !"

"D'ailleurs ! Vu la quantité de serpents et de scopions qu'on vient de liquider, mieux vaut pas s'attarder ici !" remarqua Sakura.

"Lee, tu peux détruire le fond de ce sarcophage ?" demanda Hana. "L'entrée se trouve juste en dessous !"

"Pas de problème !" assura Lee qui en un coup fit un trou assez grand pour laisser passer une personne dans un trou où l'on ne voyait pas le fond.

"Je passe devant !" assura Hana en sortant une lampe torche. "Attendait mon signal pour venir !"

Dans le tunnel soi disant caché, Hana, arrivait en bas, éclaira les alentours pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien.

"C'est bon venez !"

Dehors, plus loin de l'entrée, Choji regarda ses amis entré dans le tunnel.

"c'est bon ! Il entre ! Maintenant, c'est notre tour de surveiller !"

Les trois surveillants l'entrée s'étaient séparés pour avoir une vue complete autours de l'entrée et discuter par talky-walky.

"Choji ! T'es paré j'espère !" demanda Ino.

"Ouais pas de problème ! Tenten ?"

"Pareil ! Je suis prête ! Toi aussi Ino ?"

"Prête à me faire chier à surveiller !"

"Shikamaru vous a contaminé avec sa feignantisme..." marmonna Tenten.

Dans le village de Suna, tout les autres shinobis de Konoha étaient à leurs postes, prêt à chercher le moinre suspect.

Kiba avec Akamaru se baladairent dans le seul parc à proximiter du terrain d'entraînement 44. Kiba en profita pour draguer les filles, ce qui servait de couverture pour pas paraître supect et pour ne pas montrer qu'il chercher quelqu'un.

Sasuke, lui, se baladait près des lieux où s'entraîné le plus souvent les ninjas de Suna, un lieu très fréquenté par ses derniers. En prenant l'apparace d'un enfant (lui jeune en claire) grâce à la technique de transformation, ce qui lui valut des admiration des jeunes kunoichi de Suna.

"Retour aux passés..." marmonna Sasuke.

Quand à Neji, il restait en mode byakugan dans la rue en portant des lunettes de soleil pour pas être vu, en mangeant dans une petit restaurant genre l'Ichiraku de Konoha.

Enfin, Shino était au centre du village cacher, et il avait envoyé ses insectes dans tout le village pour prévenir en cas de chakra suspect ou autres choses d'anormal(dans le monde des ninjas, je sais pas si on peut qualifier quelque chose de normal).

Retour à Sasuke en train de penser dans un arbre pour éviter les filles.

"Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir détruire tout les villages caché ? Un rescaper de l'Akatsuki ? Impossible, le dernier à être vivant, c'était mon frère et je l'ai tué !"

Au final, Sasuke avait réussi a tuer son frère avant qu'Orochimaru puisse tenter de prendre son corps.

"A moins que ce soit un subalterne d'Orochimaru... Non ! Là c'est plus qu'impossible ! Ils sont soit morts aux combats soit prisonniers lors de la prise d'assaut des ninjas de Konoha et de Suna dans l'antre de l'ennemi. Avec le sharingan, je devrais au moins voir l'ennemi s'il avait un déguisement de genjutsu."

Regardant autours de lui, le dernier des Uchiwa continua à se demander quel était l'identité de son adversaire.

Pendant ce temps, tout l'équipe d'exploration du tunnel caché était réussi dans ce tunnel.

"Bon ! Voila comment on va former notre équipe !" commencea Shikamaru. "Hana ira devant elle connait le chemin ! Suivit de Lee pour la défendre ! Ensuite moi et Temari ! Pour Finir, Sakura avec derrière elle, Hinata et Naruto pour assurer l'arrière garde ! Grâce à Hana, ça devrait aller ! Elle sait où se trouve les pièges !"

"Heu... Pour tout dire, y'a des pièges qu'on a pas trouvé ! ou qui était déjà déclencher et on sait pas comment ils sont à déclencher... Entre ceux qui marche une fois et ceux qui marche presque tout le temps... Y'a que ceux qui marchent en permanance que je connais !"

"En gros ? Le pourcentage de piège connu dans ce tunnel ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Heu... D'après Tsunade-sama... Trente piège sur cent environ ! Y'en a plein qui sont inconnu !"

"Bha ! Y'a pas de soucis ! On truc cette arme et on la détruit ! Pour les pièges, ça ira, on est des ninjas, on va pas tomber dans des pièges anciens !"

"Naruto n'a pas tort, ce serait des shinobies qui auraient posés ces pièges, je dis pas comment on va s'en sortir ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas !" remarqua Sakura.

"Sauf si quelqu'un s'y connait un peu dans les pratiques ninjas !" contesta Lee.

"Bon ? On avance oui ou non ?" râla Temari. "On est là pour une mission très important ! Pas pour papoter !"

"Faite moi confiance !" réconforta Hana. "On y va !"

A cet ordre, le groupe d'exploration commencea son chemin.

"Si j'en crois les notes de l'hokage, le premier piège connu, c'est ce couloir !" expliqua la Hyuuga du futur.

"Et c'est quoi le piège ?" demanda Lee.

"Faut le traverser sans se faire toucher par les fléchettes qu'il tire !"

"ça explique les trous dans les murs et au plafond !" remarqua Shikamaru.

"J'espère que vous êtes rapide car personnellement, même les plus rapide se prennent au moins une fléche ! Donc, on est sûre d'avoir au moins un blessé !"

"Laissez moi faire !" lancea Naruto. "J'ai un plan !"

Le jeune blond passa en tête, fit un clone, et ce dernier fit des signe et foncea le long du couloir à vive allure. Pour revenir et repartir, et ceux plusieurs fois et pas une fléche ne le toucha. Jusqu'a ce que finalement.

"Y'a plus de fléche qui passe !" remarqua Lee.

"Evidement, le nombre de fléche et limité vu que personne ne s'occupe de cette endroit." expliqua Sakura.

"Avec mon clône ! Plus besoin de passer avec du risque !" se vanta Naruto. "Et comme il a lancé une technique qui le rend léger, sa vitesse était plus grande !"

"C'est un peu con comme idée mais sa marche... Seul problème, c'est que ça bouffe du châkra !" remarqua la soeur du Kazekage.

"Mieu vaut ça, qu'un blesser qui sera un boulet ! On avance ?" demanda Shikamaru.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Sasuke retrouve un ancien collaborateur d'Orochimaru à Suna... Saï arrive dans le pays du vent avec ses nouvelles. L'équipe d'Hana se retrouvera face à une salle étrange._

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon ben... J'ai rajouter plus de truc que je pensais pour ce chapitre ! Desoler si c'est un peu bizarre comme chapitre ! Mes excuses !


	5. piege

**_Fin des vacances ne veut pas dire fin des fics ! Au contraire, ça veut aussi dire, de nouveaux chapitres et de nouvelles fics, que ce soit de moi ou d'autres auteurs ! Mais aussi de nouveaux auteurs ! Et pour eux, je leurs dis, BIENVENUE SUR ! Et faite nous rêver avec vos histoires !_**

**Chapitre 5 : Piége et mort ?**

Entre deux villages cachés, un ninja du nom de Saï courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Suna, malgrès sa blessure au ventre.

"Tant pis pour la blessure, mais je dois vite aller à Suna ! Quitte à perdre des litres de sang ! Je dois prévenir Naruto et les autres pour cet objet ! ça nous facilitera la mission et le sauvetage du monde de ninjas !"

Pendant ce temps à Suna, Sasuke, dans osn genjutsu d'enfant, continuait de surveiller les alentours de son poste quand...

"Cette homme... Ce professeur... Je l'ai déjà vu..." pensa le dernier des Uchiwa.

Sasuke se trouvait près de l'académie des ninjas du village de Suna, quand soudain, la vue de celui qui était le professeur de cette académie lui accoda de l'importance.

"Dans les 40ans... Cheuveux noir... Yeux vert... 1m70 environ... Un cicatrice sur sa main droite ? Mais oui !" réagit le jeune homme.

Au même moment, l'équipe d'Hana se retrouva face à un problème des plus bizarre.

"Hana... C'est normal qu'il y ait trois chemins maintenant ?" demanda Shikamaru en montrant à toute l'équipe le problème.

"Alors... Que je dise pas de connerie..." marmonna la fille du future en feuilletant un petit carnet. "Voila ! Le chemin du milieu est le chemin principal..."

"Alors allons-y !" hurla Naruto.

"Mais plus loin, une porte ne peut-être ouvert que si on actionne des leviers qui se trouve dans les chemin de droite et de gauche !" coupa Hana. "Donc, je propose que l'on se sépare en trois groupe !"

"Je suis pas contre mais on fait comment ?" demanda Sakura.

"Temari et Shikamaru vous prenez le tunnel de droite !" ordonna la Hyuuga du future. "Moi Sakura et Lee, celui du milieu, on déclenchera les piéges pendant ce temps, je les connais, c'est des énigmes pourris qui empêche de déclencher des piéges ! Et pendant ce temps Naruto et Hinata vous irez au chemin de gauche !"

"On y va !" Hurla Naruto toujours joyeu.

Et le groupe se sépara.

Retour sur Sasuke, qui suivait son mystérieux professeur de l'académie, qui se rendait dans un bar pas très agréable. Reprenant son apparance normal, l'Uchiwa entra pour voir l'homme au comptoir, où il était le seul client car il n'y avait personne sauf le barman et l'homme, en train de commencer à vider une bouteil de whisky. Sasuke s'avanceait vers lui et dit :

"Noroi ! ça fait longtemps !"

"Sa... Sasuke ?" hurla le denommé Noroi. "Que... Que..."

"Ce que je fais ici ? Je dirais plutôt, ce que tu fais ici ? Toi ! Un larbin d'Orochimaru ? Spécialisé dans la recherche de ninjas à convertir dans les plans d'Orochimaru ? Et dans le vol de technique interdites dans les villages caché !"

L'homme était terrifié et dit d'une voix tremblante.

"Je... Je refais ma vie ! Depuis la mort du maître, je suis rechercher par des ninjas... Suna était mon village natal, j'ai pensais y re faire ma vie..."

"Si cette homme n'est pas en prison, ça veut dire que d'autres personnes d'Orochimaru sont en liberté... Fallait s'en douté..." marmonna Sasuke en regardant Noroi trembler de tout ses membres.

"Y'a-t-il d'autre personne qui ont échappé à la capture dans le repére d'Orochimaru ?" demanda Sasuke d'un ton dur. "Parle ou il t'arrivera malheure !"

"Pitié ! Je souffre déjà assez ! Déjà l'autre qui me lance des menaces..."

"Qui ? Parle !" hurla plus fort Sasuke en sortant un kunai.

"Je sais pas ! Il lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas lui !"

"QUI ?"

"Orochimaru ! Enfin je crois... On sent que c'est lui mais..."

"Impossible ! Il est mort ! On l'a tué !" hurla Sasuke en agrippant l'homme par les vêtements.

"Je sais pas... Il ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre.. Mais ça manière de parler, de marcher, ses mouvements et ses techniques ! Tout ressemble au maître !" pleura l'homme très effraiyé.

"Merde... Il n'est pas mort ?" marmonna Sasuke en jetant l'homme par terre. "Si c'est le cas..."

"Saaaasuuuukeeee-kunnn !"

Le jeune homme regarda le barman qui venez de l'appeller par son nom mais le barman l'attrapa en se jetant à son cou, avec son corps couvert de carte explosive. Mais quand Sasuke s'en rendit compte, l'explosion eut lieu.

Non loin du bar où Sasuke se trouvait, Kiba dans se parc, avait entendu l'explosion.

"Reste là Akamaru !" ordonna l'homme chien.

Arrivé sur place, Kiba trouva Sasuke, hors du bar, mis en mauvais état.

"Sasuke !" appella l'Inuzuka. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"O...Orochimaru..." marmonna Sasuke.

"Quoi ?"

"Orochimaru... Il est vivant apparament..." répéta Sasuke en relevant la tête. "Il manipulé le barman par je ne sais qu'elle technique et il a tout fait sauter..."

"Tu délire ! Toi, Sakura et Naruto vous l'avez tué !"

"On a commis une erreur ! Je sais pas comment mais il a réussi à changer de corps... J'y comprend rien !"

"On va aller à l'hopital, on doit te soigner !"

"Non ! Faut prévenir tout le monde !" ordonna l'Uchiwa en empechant Kiba de s'approcher. "ça peut-être n'importe qui ! Et c'est sûrement lui qui veut cette technique ! Faut prévenir en premier Naruto et les autres !"

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Kankuro qui venait d'arriver.

"Orochimaru est vivant !" répéta encore Sasuke en rage. "Faut prévenir tout le monde !"

Dans le tunnel, où le groupe s'était séparé, Shikmaru et Temari étaient en train de s'engueuler.

"Arrête de me gonfler !" râla le jeune Nara.

"Je te juste ce que tu sais sur le future ! Elle vous à rien dit ?" demanda Temari.

"Rien ! Elle a dit qu'elle doit pas gâcher le future !"

"Peuh ! Moi je vois ton future gros comme un éléphant ! Tu es toujours aussi feignant et tu reste un célibataire qui voit les femmes comme des casses-pieds dans ta vie !"

"Continue comme ça et tes phrases vont devenir une réalité... On arrive au levier !"

"Va le baisser alors !"

"Ouais... Ouais..."

Dans le couloir du milieu, Lee, Sakura et Hana arrivérent à la porte.

"C'est clair que c'était des enigmes de merde..." râla Sakura. "Qu'est-ce qui à 4 pattes le matn, 2 l'aprés midi et 3 le soir ? C'est con... Même Naruto la connait..."

"Ma préféré c'est, on me trouve chez l'homme mais pas la femme ! Et on me donne le nom d'un fruit avec un nom masculin ! Qui suis-je ?" rigola Lee.

"Merde !" coupa Hana en hurlant.

"Quoi ? C'est pas la bonne porte ?" demanda Sakura en montrant une porte fermé.

"C'est pas ça ! C'est là où sont Naruto et Hinata ! J'ai oublier de dire que quans ils abaisseront le levier, une trappe s'ouvre à leur pied !" hurla Hana en relisant les notes dans son calepin.

"Mais quelle boulet !" hurla Sakura de rage. "Faut les prévenir !"

Du côté de Naruto et Hinata, les deux aventuriers étaient très muets durant toute la route.

"Heu... Tu sais qui est Hana ?" demanda Hinata pour rompre le silence.

"Non ! Elle a même pas essaiyé de me dire qui sont ses parents ! Pourtant j'ai tout essaiyé ! Jouer au poker, roulette, même jeux video ! J'y ai passé la moitier de la nuit à essaiyer d'avoir des info mais rien ! A croire qu'elle a plus de chance que moi !" pleura Naruto en voyant qu'une personne avait autant de chance que lui en matière de jeux.

"Vous... Vous avez fait que jouer toute la nuit ?" demanda Hinata surprise.

"Ouais... Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas croire comme Kiba que on fait autre chose !"

"Non ! Non !" menti la jeune Hyuuga qui s'était fait des films.

"Tiens ! Voila le levier ! On le baisse ensemble ?" proposa Naruto en souriant.

Deux mains, celui d'Hinata et de Naruto se posérent sur le leviers, l'abaissérent déverrouillant à moitié la porte principal, mais en même temps une trappe s'ouvrit faisant tomber les deux héros.

"Y'aura pas de problème !" s'exclama soudain Hana toujours dans son carnet. "Là où ils seront, nous les retrouverons, ils vont être dans une salle qui se trouve sur notre chemin, ils vont juste devoir attendre un peu !"

"C'est à dire ?" demanda Sakura pas rassuré. "Combien de temps ils attendront ?"

"Heu...D'après l'Hokage... Et c'est une estimation... Trois heures minimun..."

"Hein ? Trois heures minimun ?" répéta Lee.

"Connaissant Naruto... Trois heures à rien faire va être un cauchemard pour lui..." remarqua Sakura. "Et ils doivent déjà y être dans cette salle. Impossible de les prévenir."

"Excusez moi !" s'excusa Hana.

"ça fait rien, ça permettera à Naruto de réfléchir et à Hinata d'aller de l'avant avec Naruto ! On continue ?" demanda Sakura.

"Oui !" s'exclamérent en choeurs les deux autres.

"Papa ! Maman ! Pardonnez moi pour cette erreur !" supplia dans sa tête Hana.

Dans une salle étrange, sans lumière, des voix se firent entendre.

"Putain ! J'ai mal au cul ! C'est quoi ce truc mou sous ma main ?" demanda Naruto.

"Na... Naruto ? C'est toi qui me touche le... sein ?" demanda à son tour Hinata.

"Oups pardon ! Je savais pas !" s'excusa rapidement le jeune homme. "Heu... Je vois rien... Tu peux prendre ma main tant que tu la sens ? Histoire que l'on soit pas séparé en cas de problème..."

"Ou... Oui ! Je peux voir si tu veux où nous sommes."

"Ah bha oui que je suis bête ! Vas-y !"

Au même moment, Saï arriva au porte de Suna, où il fût arrêtait par un ninja de Suna.

"Halte ! Qui va là ?" demanda l'homme.

''Saï du village de Konoha ! Je viens voir le Kazekage pour livrer un message pour l'équipe de mon village en mission dans le votre !"

"Ah oui ! Malheureusement le Kazekage est absent."

"Dans ce cas, je dois retrouver mes camarades ! Quelqu'un peut m'y accompagner ?"

"Il parait que là ou il y a eu une explosion il y en a ! Va voir là bas."

"ça je parirais que c'est soit Naruto ou Sasuke qui ont provoqué une explosion !" marmonna Saï.

Retour dans la salle noir, où Hinata fit son rapport à Naruto sur l'état des lieux.

"C'est une salle cubique, sans porte apparament, même la trappe qui nous a amenés ici a disparu !"

"Génial... Y'a plus qu'à crée une sortie !"

"Par contre, derrière toi, il y a une inscription qui dit : "Si vous êtiez seul, vous êtes bloqués dans cette salle à vie ! Si vous avez des collégues, veuillez les attendre dans cette salle, s'ils arrivent jusqu'à vous."

"Je suis très rassuré... On doit attendre... Hinata, bouche toi les oreilles !"

"Bien !"

"BORDEL ! POURQUOI CA TOMBE SUR MOI CE GENRE DE MERDE ! EN PLUS JE VOIS RIEN !" hurla Naruto avant de dire calmement. "Au moins je suis pas seul ! C'est bon Hinata, tu peux réécouter normalement !"

"Merci ! On fait quoi ?"

"On va attendre... On a qu'a discuter pour passer le temps !" proposa Naruto en souriant même si Hinata ne pouvait le voir vu qu'elle n'avait plus le byakugan d'activé.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Discution entre Hinata et Naruto. Pendant ce temps, le reste des explorateurs avance avec difficultés. Saï retrouve Sasuke et va le prévenir de la découverte. Mais Orochimaru, si c'est bien lui, va tout faire pour décimer l'équipe de recherche._

Yue : Désoler si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je fais comme je peux pour en faire plein ! Sinon je vous dis, a bientôt !


	6. orochimaru

Yue : Amis Lecteurs et Amies lectrices ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de votre histoire favorite(nan, je déconne, c'est pas votre histoire favorite, mais une de vos histoires favorite parmis toute celle que l'on trouve de tout les auteurs de toute le langues confondus !) : "L'Arme qui tuera les Shinobies ?"

**Chapitre 6 : Orochimaru ? Enfin la vérité !**

Saï qui venait d'arrivé, trouva facilement Sasuke, Kankuro et Kiba.

"Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda le jeune dessinateur en voyant l'état de l'Uchiwa.

"Kiba, explique lui je commence à e avoir marre de dire tout le temps la même chose !" ordonna l'Uchiwa.

"D'après monsieur Sasuke, Orochimaru serait vivant !" répondit Kiba.

"Continue à me chercher, et tu verras..."

"Fermez-la !" ordonna Kankuro. "L'Uchiwa veut que l'on aille prévenir les autres du risque de l'arrivé d'Orochimaru mais on peut prévenir que ceux qui surveille l'entré du tunnel. Saï va les prevenir ! Nous on continu à chercher notre homme, on sait jamais il est peut-être dans le coin !"

"Bon d'accord espérons que Orochimaru ne soit pas vraiment vivant."

Pour pouvoir trouver les surveillants, Kiba donna la positions de ses amis à Saï et ce dernier parti les rejoindre.

Au bout de 30 minutes de parcours, Saï fini par rejoindre Ino.

"Saï ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demanda Ino en rangeant un Kunai qu'elle venait de sortir au cas où c'était un agresseur dangereux.

"Tsunade m' demandé de vous donner un coup de main, et en chemin, j'ai croisé Sasuke en mauvais état ! D'après lui, Orochimaru est vivant !" répondit rapidement Saï.

"Mais... Comment est-ce possible ?"

"C'est la question que tout le monde se pose ! Préviens les autres par talky ! Moi je me repose un peu, je me suis pas reposé depuis que je suis partie de Konoha." remarqua l'ex-nouveau membre de l'équipe 7.

"Choji, Tenten ! Vous me recevez ?" demanda Ino dans son micro.

"Cinq sur cinq !" répondit Choji.

"Pas de problème, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Tenten.

"Saï vient de me rejoindre avec une mauvaise nouvelle !" continu la jeune Yamanaka. "D'après Sasuke, Orochimaru serait vivant."

"Attend tu déconne là !" critiqua Choji. "C'est pas possible ce truc !"

"ça change rien à nos ordres !" remarqua Tenten. "On doit surveillé l'entrée ! Même si notre adversaire est un sanin !"

"Très bien. Alors continué à surveillé !" ordonna Ino penant que les deux autres approuvérent.

Plus bas, sous terre, dans la salle où se trouvaient Naruto et Hinata, ces derniers, parce qu'ils s'ennuiyaient, commencérent à discuter, ou plutôt, ils s'amusérent.

"Alors... Si tu étais un plat, je dirais des râmens !" répondit la demoiselle assise contre un mur.

"Trop facile ! Qu'est-ce que je serais si j'étais... Je manque d'idée là..." remarqua Naruto qui avait fait tout les sujets possibles.

"Moi aussi !" ria Hinata. "On devrait trouver un autre passe temps !"

"Dis Hinata, j'ai une question à te poser."

"C'est quoi ?"

"Quand... La mission sera... Fini..."

"Oui ?"

Chaque qu'il voulait dire, Naruto n'y arrivait pas. Même s'il savait ce qu'il voulait dire en choisissant les bons mots, ces derniers avaient du mal à sortir à cause d'une peur.

"Et bien... comme c'est la pénurie des missions, je... me demandais... Si..."

Même Hinata avait peur de ce que celui qu'elle a toujours admiré allait lui dire.

"Si... tuvoudraisbiensortiravecmoi."

"Co... Comment ?" demanda Hinata confuse.

"Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi à la fin de cette mission ?" recommencea Naruto profitant de l'obscurité pour rougir.

"Voila ! Je l'ai dis ! Seigneur, faites qu'elle me rejette pas !" pria-t-il dans sa tête.

"Je le veux bien !" répondit doucement Hinata en posant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto.

Un petit peu plus haut, dans un couloir, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Lee et Hana continuérent leur route... Avec une pierre qui roulait derrière eux.

"A cette vitesse, on va vite rattraper Naruto et Hinata !" hurla Shikamaru en courant.

"Ben non ! Faut tourner à droite ! La pierre prendra le chemin du milieu !"

Prenant le bon chemin, toute l'équipe reprirent leurs souffles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ben non" ?" demanda Temari.

"Ben... Là, on a un grand labyrinthe, même si on a le chemin, on a au moins une heure ! En plus, ça descend pas ce chemin, c'est plat, jusqu'aux prochains escaliers !" expliqua Hana en consultant son carnet.

"Encore deux heures et trente minutes avant que l'on les retrouve ! approximativement !" remarqua Lee.

"J'espère qu'il n'ont pas fait de bêtise !" soupira Sakura.

"Heu... Normalement, ils leurs arrivera rien !" rassura Hana. "Ils sont dans une pièce vide, sans piège !"

"Je parlais pas ce genre de connerie, même si Naruto est maladroit !" souria Sakura pour rire. "Enfin, avec ces deux là, il devrait rien se passer !"

"T'as souvent des idées dans ce genre dans ta tête ?" demanda Shikamaru en avait fini de reprendre son souffle.

"Nooooon !" répondit Sakura en souriant.

"Sauf quand sa concerne Sasuke !" pensa Sakura fier d'elle(et oui même les filles ont un cotés pervers, mais elles le montrent pas et elles pensent pas tout le temps à ça ! C'est occassionnel !)

Du côté de Sasuke, ce dernier éternua alors qui était sur une piste pour trouvé son ancien maître, Orochimaru.

"Alors ? Shino, tu trouve quelque chose en rapport avec Orochimaru ?" demanda Sasuke avec à ces côtés Kiba, Shino et Neji.

"Rien ! Et toi Kiba ?"

"Une odeur me dis quelque chose mais je sais plus où je l'ai senti. Elle a l'air différentes !" expliqua Kiba.

"Moi j'ai trouvé quelque chose !" coupa Neji. "J'ai trouvé des ninjas de Suna en train de faire face à un type avec des lunettes rondes... Avec un petit air d'intello..."

"Kabuto ? Mais... Naruto l'a tué..." pensa Sasuke. "A moins que... ce soit..."

"Orochimaru !"affirma l'Uchiwa en activant le Sharingan. "Ils sont où ?"

"A deux cent mètre au nord !" répondit Neji alors que Sasuke sauta directement sur un toit pour partir à l'assaut suivit par tout le reste.

"Ino ! Choji ! Saï ! Tenten ! On a trouvé notre homme ! Je vous préviendrais en cas de problème ! En attendant, surveillés bien l'entrée, c'est plus prudent !" Ordonna Sasuke en fonceant vers son ancien maître.

"Bien reçu !" répondirent les quatres gardiens de l'entrée.

Arrivé sur le lieu cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba et Shino virent sous leurs yeux, un immence terrain vague où plusieurs ninjas de Suna étaient allongés, baignant dans leurs sang. Au milieu de tout ces morts, se tenait, debout, Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

"Tiens donc, tu m'as ramené de nouveaux jouets sasuke ?" demanda Kabuto, le sourire aux lévres.

"Orochimaru ! C'est comme ça que tu t'es echappé ?" demanda Sasuke. "En prenant le corps de Kabuto tué par Naruto ?"

"Bravo ! Comme tu as compris, tu mérite que je t'explique tout !" souria encore l'ancien Sanin de Konoha.

"Explique toi rapidement, et pas de geste brusque !" remarqua Neji en sortant un Kunai, que le reste de la bande imitérent.

"Quand vous pensiez m'avoir tué, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un clone de moi, à ma façon. Bien sûre, je l'ai utilisé alors que toi et tes soi-disants amis m'aviez gravement blessé lors de notre affrontement, je pensais survivre en m'enfuiyant. En chemin, j'ai retrouvé Kabuto, en train de se soigné et comme il ne lui resté pas assez de chackra pour me soigné, il m'a offert son corps en attendant que je prenne le tien, Sasuke !"

"Naruto a merdé contre Kabuto en claire." remarqua Kiba. "ça explique pourquoi l'odeur me disait quelque chose même si elle paraissait différent. L'odeur de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru mélangé."

"Depuis ce jour, je me cache aux yeux de tous, à la recherche de la légendaire technique du vent, trombe de sang ! La seul technique crée pour mettre fin aux guerres de manière définitive !" expliqua l'ex-sanin en regardant les ninjas de Konoha. "Bientôt, je serais la maîtriser !"

"La maîtrisé ? Attend !" coupa Sasuke. "Ne me dis pas que !"

"Oui mon cher receptacle, la technique est entre mes mains à l'heure qu'il est !"

"Putain ça craint ! cria Kiba.

"Dans ce cas, le plus simple serait de te tuer !" remarqua Shino en levant les bras.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous !"

Soudain, juste derrière les ninjas de Konoha, Gaara apparu, bras tendu.

"Sabaku Kyu !" marmonna Gaara pour envelopper Orochimaru avec du sable. "Sabaku Sousou !"

"Bravo Gaara, mais ça sert à rien si tu veux mon avis..." remarqua Sasuke.

"Je sais, c'était un clone !" coupa Gaara. "Un clone de meilleur qualité que ceux qu'utilise Naruto !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu devais pas préparer quelques choses ?" demanda Kiba en regrdant le Kazekage avec méfiance.

"Ma technique est prête, en même temps, j'ai fait des recherches. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé."

"On fait quoi ? Apparament, Orochimaru a la technique !" remarqua Shino.

"Pas sûre ! Peut-être qu'il dit ça pour qu'on arrête les recherches, pour qu'il puisse allez la chercher sans problème pendant qu'on le cherche !" disait Kiba en réfléchissant.

"Kiba n'a peut-être pas tort... Malheureusement, tous ce que nous pouvons faire c'est continuer à chercher Orochimaru et attendre les résultats de l'équipe d'expédition. Chacun retourne à son poste et on continue les recherches ! Pas d'action en solo, dès que quelqu'un à une piste, il previent les autres !"

"Fais-en de même !" se moqua Kiba alors que l'équipe se sépara.

Deux heures s'écoula sans que l'équipe de recherche d'Orochimaru un indice, execpté un appartement où aurait vécu Orochimaru, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Plus bas, sous terre, l'équipe d'Hana retrouva enfin Naruto et Hinata.

"Enfin, on vous retrouve !" souffla Hana. "J'ai crus que l'on ne vous reverait plus jamais !"

"On a remarqué que vous arriviez car, cinq minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre, la lumière est arrivé ! Je vous dis pas la surprise." souria Naruto un peu gêné.

"Bon, on continue ?" demanda Hana contente.

"Ouais, on y va !" hurla Lee, content de retrouver Naruto.

"Vous n'êtes pas fatigués ?" demanda Hinata qui s'inquiétée de l'état de ses amis.

"Tu sais, il s'est pas passé grand chose depuis que l'on vous a un peu perdu ! Alors on est encore en forme !" répondit Temari.

"Parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai dû désactiver dix piéges dans le labyrinthe et toi zéro !" râla Shikamaru.

"J'ai quand même remarqué des trucs étranges..." coupa Hana.

"Moi aussi, mais j'espérais que je me faisais des idée !" continua Shikamaru.

"Moi aussi.." marmonna Sakura.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?" demanda Naruto.

"J'ai remarqué que plusieurs piège était déjà activé lors de note passage !" expliqua le jeune Nara en regardant derrière lui. "Mais peut-être que des personnes avant nous ont essaiyé d'avoir l'arme, il y a fort longtemps, sans y parvenir... Si j'en juge les squellettes rencontrés !"

"J'ai remarqué ça moi aussi ! Et toi Hana ?" demanda Sakura.

"Pareil ! En plus, je peux pas voir à travers les murs à ce niveau avec le byakugan !"

"J'ai remarqué aussi..." reprit Hinata.

"C'est vrai que ces murs ont l'air solide !" remarqua Lee. "Même moi je pourrais pas les briser. Pareil pour l'hokage à mon avis !"

"Sûrement un matériaux spécial !" continua Sakura. "Mais là n'est pas la question... Le problème vient des pièges déjà actionné ! Car avant d'arrivé ici, un des pièges était déjà actionné, hors, il n'y avait pas de cadavre !"

"Là ! C'est claire, c'est pas normal !" coupa Naruto. "Mais peut importe, faire marche arrière est trop tard ! On continu !"

Toute l'équipe réuni de nouveau, tous reprirent des positions : Hana devant, suivit de Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto et pour finir Lee.

"Eh Naruto ! Tu t'es blessé en tombant ? T'as une marque rouge sur le cou !" remarqua Lee.

"Ha ? Heu... Ouais ! C'est ça ! Mais y'a pas de problème, Hinata m'a passé une crème !"

"Comment elle a vu la marque ? Ah oui ! Le byakugan !"

"Ou... Oui c'est ça !"répondit Naruto rapidement.

"Hinata, t'es malade ? Depuis qu'on vous a retrouvez la température de ton corps est plus haut que d'habitude, même celle de Naruto ! Vous êtes pas malades quand même ?" Demanda Sakura en regardant Hinata avec le sourire. "Où alors, il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette salle pendant notre absence ?"

"Non non ! Rien du tout !" répondirent en choeurs des les concernés.

"Mais oui ! Mais oui !" sourièrent Temari et Sakura.

"Même moi j'ai compris..." marmonna Hana sans que quelqu'un l'entendent.

"Hana ! On arrive bientôt ?" demanda rapidement Shikamaru.

"Ben... J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Normalement, nous arrivons après ce couloirs, devant une grande porte d'environs cinq métres, avec derrière une grande salle avec dedans l'arme de destruction massive !" rassura Hana "D'ailleurs, nous y voila !"

Toute l'équipe arriva devant une porte avec une dessin dessus qui représenté la trombe d'un cyclone.

"On ouvre !!" hurla Naruto content d'arrivé au but final.

Mais à peine que la porte s'ouvrit que Naruto ordonna à tous de se mettre à terre. Juste à temps, l'équipe put éviter de justesse une volée d'armes qui leurs foncé dessus.

"Je ne sais pas comment, mais apparament, Konoha connaissait mon plan !"

"Cette voix ?" remarqua Naruto en se relevant. "Kabuto ?"

"Non Naruto ! Tu y es presque !"

"Orochimaru ? C'est pas possible..." s'exclama le jeune blond.

"Et pourtant, je suis toujours vivant !" affirma Orochimaru en reprenant sa voix habituelle.

Tous regardèrent en face d'eux pour y voir Orochimaru, possédant le corps de son bras-droit, Kabuto, assis par-terre, en train de lire un rouleau en tenant un objet à la main, une sorte d'éventail de la taille normal.

"Qui aurait pensez que Orochimaru, le troisième des Sanins soit encore vivant ?" se demanda dans sa tête Hana. "Quand je l'annoncerais à ceux du futurs, peut-être que l'espoir reviendra en sachant qui est notre ennemi."

"J'ai à peine décripté les trois quarts du rouleau, encore trente minutes et je pourrai enfin détruire Konoha. Donc..."

"Heureusement que la pièce est à moitié sombre, sinon t'aurais pas pus le chopper, Shikamaru." souria Naruto en approchant de Orochimaru avec méfiance.

"Dépêche-toi quand même de lui prendre le rouleau... J'ai un peu de mal à le retenir... Il en a pas l'air mais, il commence à reprendre ses mouvements..."

"Sakura ! Prend ce rouleau et va vite le brûler !" hurla Naruto en lui lanceant le parchemin qui contenait la technique que tenez Orochimaru. "Hana, Temari, Hinata ! Allez avec elle et mettez des pièges sur le chemin, au cas où..."

"Mais et vous ?" demanda Hana.

"Pas de problème !" Rassura Rock Lee. "On les désactivera ! C'est juste au cas où qu'il nous échapperait !"

"Fait leurs confiance Hana !" continua Sakura en prenant la main de la jeune fille du future. "Même Itachi Uchiwa ne ferait pas le poid face à eux trois réuni ! Alors allons brûler cette technique et sauvons le monde !"

Les quatres filles partirent, Lee, Shikamaru et Naruto se retrouvérent seul face à Orochimaru.

"Tu as baissé le serpent ! A moins que tu notre dernier combat t'ai sérieusement blessé !" se moqua Naruto.

"Na... Naruto... J'arrive pas à le tenir..." prevena Shikamaru.

"Même sans cette technique, je détruirais Konoha ! Et en vous tuant, le chemin sera vers sa déstruction sera bien dégagé !" souria à son tour Orochimaru en se libérant des ombres de Shikamaru. "Et je vais commencer par toi maudit renard !!"

Orochimaru se jeta sur Naruto pour entamer un combat de Taïjutsu. Mais Lee alla donner un coup de main à Naruto en lui prêtant main forte.

"Shikamaru, reste en retrait !" ordonna Naruto.

"C'est ce que je fais !" hurla Shikamaru en réfléchissant à une stratégie pour pouvoit définitivement tuer Oroshimaru.

Dans les couloirs, Sakura, Hana Hinata et Temari courairent à en perdre haleine pour revenir à la surface et donner la nouvelle aux autres concernant le retour d'Orochimaru et le fait qur le rouleau de la technique destructrice soit enfin détruit. Elles couraient depuis près de deux heures. Soudain Hinata ralentie.

"Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Temari.

"On doit posé des pièges..."

"C'est vrai ! Mais les garçons ne les verront pas !" remarqua Hana. "Et même s'ils les trouvaient, ils metteront du temps à revenir !"

"C'est pas faux !" marmonna Temari. "On fait quoi ?"

"Hinata, attend-les ici, avec le byakugan, tu trouveras facilement les pièges ! Pendant ce temps..."

"Je reste avec elle !" coupa soudainement Hana. "Pendant ce temps, Sakura, tu pose les pièges et Temari remontera vite à la surface pour prévenir les autres Ninjas !"

"Mais enfin..." commencea Temari.

"Il n'y a pas de "mais enfin" ! Je reste avec Hinata point final !" hurla Hana.

"Très bien !" Soupira Sakura. "Déjà que le plan de Naruto de posé des pièges ne me plaisait pas trop ! Celui-là me donne encore plus l'impression de fuir !"

"Pareil !" répondit Temari pas trop contente de cette idée en partant suivit par Sakura.

"Pourquoi rester avec moi ?" demanda Hinata.

"Si je le pouvais, je lui dirais la vrai raison, mais..." pensa Hana en regardant sa mère.

"Pourquoi ?" redemanda Hinata.

"Dans le future, ces trois là font partis de nos meilleurs éléments, s'ils perdent contre Orochimaru, alors, la victoire dans mon présent est très faible..." répondit Hana sans trop en dire. "Et s'ils échouent, alors, je tiens à me mesurer à ce monstre, qui a osé pourrir ma vie et celles de tout le monde !"

"Alors soit contente... Car, tu vas avoir la joie de me combattre."

A peine cette phrase terminé, qu'Orochimaru avancea vers les deux demoiselles Hyuuga en titubant un peu.

"Les trois clowns m'ont assez amoché et je comptais sortir d'ici en douce en me fesant passé pour un de vos amis, mais tu m'as donné une nouvelle idée ! Apparament, tu viens du future, si j'en crois ce que tu viens de dire !" souria le Sanin.

"En quoi ça te regarde ?" demanda Hana en se mettant en position de combat.

"Emméne moi dans ton présent, non ! Mieux, emméne moi une trois heures avant ce combat !"

Orochimaru se montra complétement devant les deux filles. Le bras gauche en train de repoussé grâce aux châkras. Avec en prime, un état qui montrait qu'il était épuisé.

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux garçons ?" demanda Hinata inquiéte.

"Pour faire simple, j'ai dû provoquer une explosion assez importe pour m'en débarrasser. Enfin, j'espère qu'ils sont morts."

"Vu son état de faiblesse, il a dû dépenser une grande quantité de Châkra pour l'explosion. En plus, faire repousser son bras demanda là aussi une grande quantité de châkra." remarqua Hinata en voyant son adversaire.

"Hinata !" appella Hana. "Il est très faible ! Peut-être que nous on peut s'en débarrasser !"

"Pauvre gamine ! Mais tu as de la chance car j'ai besoin de toi pour retourné dans le passé !" ria Orochimaru. "Même dans cette état je peux vous rayer de cette planéte !"

"Ce couloir et trop étroit pour nous deux !" pensa Hinata en regardnt autours d'elle. "Pour un ancien Sanin, ce n'est pas un handicap, surtout qu'il est seul ! Moi, je pourrais me battre dans un couloirs mais... Je sais pas ce que sait faire Hana."

"Pas de problème !" souria Hana. "Même dans ce petit couloirs, on se battre ensemble !"

Le sourire d'Hana, rappella à Hinata le sourire de Naruto. Ce qui redonna courage à Hinata qui se mit en position de combat. L'une à coté de l'autre, les deux demoiselles avaient la même posture pour se battre. Totalement synchro, elles partirent en même temps vers Orochimaru pour attaquer au Jyuken.

L'ancien Sanin, grâce des recherches qu'il avait effectuer sur le village, il y a longtemps, connaissait le style de combat des Hyuuga et savait comment les contrer au cas où il devrait en affronter un. Mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que les attaques des deux filles soient si parfaite. Comme si elles avaient l'habitude de se battre ensembles face à des adversaires puissants. Quand il évita les coups d'une des filles, la deuxième arriva comme si elle avait prévue les mouvements d'Orochimaru, ce dernier esquiva les coups de justesse.

Soudain, deux mains saisir ceux de l'ancien maître de Sasuke par derrière alors que les filles reculèrent d'un coup.

"Un ninja surveille toujours ces arrières !" C'était Naruto qui venait d'arrivé, en très mauvais état. "Malheureusements pour toi, on a survécu à ta technique de kamikaze ! Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir bouger normalement ! Mais j'ai ramené une surprise pour toi !"

Juste derrière Naruto, une grande lumière éclaira le couloirs, une lumière bleu, accompagné d'un bruit étrange qui rappellait des oiseaux.

"Ne le lâche pas Naruto !" Hurla Sasuke qui fonceait sur son ami et Orochimaru en faisant un Chidori.

"Fin de la partie !" souria Naruto.

L'impact de l'attaque de Sasuke toucha Orochimaru en plein coeur en traversant d'apport celui de Naruto. Bref, le bras de Sasuke traversa le corps de Naruto et D'Orochimaru/Kabuto.

"J'ai aimé ton plan Naruto !" Souria Sasuke alors que le corps de Naruto disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

"Franchement, Sasuke, avoue que ça t'as amusé de me transpercé !" souria Naruto qui arrivé en soutenant Kiba alors que Lee était à ses côtés ainsi que Shikamaru.

"Non mais ça défoule !"

"Moi aussi j'aimerais essaiyé !" cria Kiba.

"Mais ? Comment ?" bafouilla Hana qui comprenait plus rien. "Comment il est venu ici ?"

"Grâce à ça !" expliqua Sasuke en montrant un rouleau qui contenait le sceau d'invocation. "J'ai donné ce parchemin à Naruto lors de notre départ à Konoha, heureusement qu'il a eu l'idée de l'utiliser, sinon, je donné pas chère de votre vie les mecs !"

"On t'emmerde !" hurlérent en choeurs les quatre blessés. "On remonte maintenant ? C'est que l'on est blessé nous !"

Les deux filles soufflèrent un peu. Hinata car ses amis étaient tous vivant, surtout Naruto. Hana, pour les même raisons qu'Hinata, vu qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Avant de remonté à la surface, Hinata soigna les blessés. Alors que Hana, regarda le corps inerte d'Orochimaru.

"Vous croyais que c'est vraiment fini ?" demanda la fille du future.

"J'espère bien ! J'en ai marre des ennemis qui reviennent du royaume des morts ! C'est pires que des cafards !" cracha Naruto.

"C'est claire que là... Orochimaru est pire qu'un cafard ! Plus on le tue, plus il revient !" se moqua Kiba.

"C'est pas drôle !" lancérent Lee, Sasuke et Naruto.

"N'empêche que cette fois, j'espère que c'est vraiment fini ! Car j'ai envis d'avoir ma petite vie tranquille !" râla Shikamaru.

"Mais oui, t'en fait pas !" rassura Naruto.

Plus tard, à la surface, après avoir évité quelques pièges made in Sakura et marché pendant quelques petites heures, quand tous le monde fut de nouveau réuni, Sasuke dû expliquer à Sakura et aux autres, pourquoi il se trouvait dans le sol et non sur le sol.

Comme la soirée commenceait à tomber, tous étaient obligés de resté à Suna pour se reposé et fêté leur victoire. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'ils retrounérent à Konoha. quand il y arrivérent, cette fois-ci, ce fut le tours d'Hana de rentrer chez elle. Pour celà, toutes l'équipe était dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui s'y trouvait aussi.

"Maintenant que je sais qu'Orochimaru est derrière tous ça, je pense que pour sauver mon présent sera plus facile !" souria Hana prête à partir.

"N'empêche que vous allez avoir dû mal !" remarqua Sasuke. "Déjà que pour nous, c'est un miracle que Naruto est eut un plan à ce moment-là, j'espère que le votre ou quelqu'un d'autres arrivera à en faire de même !"

"Eh ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pour la baston, j'ai toujours un plan !" déclara Naruto.

"Et c'est pas trop tôt que tu te mette à réfléchir pendant les combats ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais réfléchir hors des combats aussi, ça serait bien !" critiqua Sakura.

"Avant de partir, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Hana !" déclara Naruto en tendant une enveloppe. "Photos prise à Suna pour célébrer le succée de notre mission !"

"T'en as fait des doubles j'espère Naruto ?" demanda Kiba en se rapprochant de Naruto.

"Pas de problème, je peux en faire pour tout le monde !" affirma Naruto.

"Eh bien... Au revoir !" salua Hana en composant des signes de la main pour faire apparaitre un trou de couleur bleu dans le sol pour y sauter dedans en criant. "A bientôt ! J'ai étais ravis de faire équipe avec vous ! Et d'avoir fait la fête en prime ! Je vous adore !"

A peine la phrase fini que le trou disparu, laissant les ninjas de Konoha un peu triste.

Chez Hana, dans son prèsent, cette dernière arriva dans le bureau l'Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Me revoila papa !" salua sa fille.

"Alors ? Cette mission ?" demanda Naruto inquiet.

"Un succé ! Tout est dans ce rapport ! Sakura-sensei m'a aidé à le faire ! Tu veux que je te parle de tout ou tu préfere tout lire ?"

"Tu vas m'en parlé... Devant un bon bol de râmen !" déclara Naruto en se levant de son fauteuille. "Ta mère et ton frère nous attend à la maison !"

"En parlant de nii-san, il te ressemble vraiment à dis-sept ans ! Et il n'y a pas de problème ! Toi et maman, vous l'avez conçu lors de la mission !" ria Hana en courant hors du bureau. "Kyo-nii-san ! Mange pas avant que j'arrive !"

"Les jeunes de nos jours !" souria Naruto. Je me demanda comme sera l'avenir maintenant ? En voyant Hana sourire comme ça, je me dis que l'on est enfin sortie de cette galère !"

**Fin de cette fanfiction !**

Yue : Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Cette fin baclez et le dernier chapitre de cette fic !

Naruto : C'est Naze !!!

Yue : ouais mais c'est la 1er fic que je fini officiellement !

Naruto : Bha... Et ta 1er fic là... "Quand je suis devenu Naruto" ?

Yue : Elle est pas officiellement fini... J'ai juste arrêté de l'écrire à un bon moment c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être sortir un nouveau chapitre ! Mais je sais pas quand par contre... En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire qui, je l'espère vous a fait plaisir !


End file.
